Stuttgart Stadtbahn
The Stuttgart light rail of the Stuttgart trams AG (SSB) since 1985 is part of the rail rapid transit in Stuttgart. The standard gauge light rail network created by the expansion of the meter gauge streetcar, which in 1966 already reversed partially underground. It consists of 13 regular lines and 2 special lines, the 13 underground, use 9 in part überdeckelte and 160 above-ground stations. The network comprises 213 km line length and 125 km length. Some light rail lines extend beyond the city of Stuttgart also to the neighboring cities of Fellbach (Rems-Murr-Kreis), Gerlingen, Remseck (both district of Ludwigsburg ), Leinfelden-Echterdingen and Ostfildern (both district of Esslingen). __TOC__ <- Index at anchor -> <- permanent link to Template: Rail-SU -> Lines The line network of light rail is composed of the Tallängslinien(U1, U14), the Talquerlinien (U5, U6, U7, U12, U15), the diagonal lines (U2, U4, U9) , the tangent lines (U3, U8 and U13) and two special lines (U11, U19) together. Lines, which operate only at certain events are in italics. Termini in parentheses are only Monday through Friday for the rush hour approached. <- NOTE: Driving times are rounded mean values of the shortest and longest travel time. -> In construction there is: Conversion of the line network The SSB has the timetable change on 12 December 2010 a few light rail lines changed in its course. The U5 to Killesberg Stuttgarter Zeitung, 7 July 2010 netz2011.de The northern branches of the lines U5 and U7 were exchanged, so wrong now for the U5 and U7 to Killesberg Mönchfeld . Likewise, runs the U4-like 25 years from Berlin-place on the previous line U2 to the Hölderlinplatz, the U2 wrong instead to Botnang. The new light rail line runs between U12 and Möhringen Killesberg (in rush hour: Vaihingen-Killesberg). On the section Möhringen-Vaihingen it replaces in part the U6, which since 11 December 2010 of the trade area runs from Möhringen Fasanenhof East. Uptime All lines except U5, U8 and U12 travel from shortly after 4 clock up to 1 clock cycle with different consequences: from Monday to Friday at the start of operation every 15 to 20 minutes, from 5 to 19 clock every 10 minutes and after 20 clock every 15 or after 23 clock every 20 minutes. On Saturday the 10-minute intervals is 10 bis 18 clock, on Sunday from 10 clock (U14), 11 Clock (U1, U6, U7), 12 Clock (U2, U4, U5/U12) or 13 Clock (U3, U9, U13, U15) to 18 clock, before and after the trains go every 15, 20 or 30 minutes. The lines U5 and U12 run complement usually at half the clock and on the section Killesberg Möhringen about the normal cycle. The lines U6, U7, U11 (only for major events) and U12 (one round during the morning rush hour) run from Monday to Saturday during the day in double header, where the bus stops in Berlin Square / High Street (U11) and Jura road ( U12) of this 80 meter long trains can not be served. History The city of Stuttgart train emerged from the network of trams, which shaped the urban transport in Stuttgart last long. The origin goes back to 1961 when it was decided by the local council to move the tram network in the inner city into the ground and it is largely in the outer regions, but not fully disconnect from private transport. The first underground station was built 1966 at the Charlotte Square, where the cross with the Tallängslinien Talquerlinien. The tunnel between Neckartor and Marienplatz was finished 1972nd The underground lines and stations were back then proactively built with a standard gauge vehicles suitable for gauge. The mid-70s was the introduction of an additional Subway discussed until 1976, the decision was made to replace the streetcar to successively by a more powerful light rail. and the main railway station and the sections on the stations University (now Friedrichsbau) | Up to 1978 the Street Street (New York) were and Türlenstrasse tunneled, and 1984 were followed by the stop Rotebühlplatz whose carcass Created in 1978 as part of the S-Bahn-Bau, Siemens and the tunnel road between the Prague saddle and the fire station Bacher. To date, 13 other tunnels have been built: New wine crate (1987), Degerloch (1990), Feuerbach, Wiener Straße (1990), Weilimdorf (1992), Killesberg (1993), Botnanger Saddle (1994), Gerlingen (1997), Waldau (1998 ) and Sillenbuch (1999), Ruit (2000), Steinhaldenfeld (2005), Fasanenhof (2010) and Zuffenhausen (operating from 2011). The total length of underground lines is thus about 26 kilometers. The light rail system is designed so that it each time Subway could be rebuilt, provided funds are available. Contrary to popular opinion, the''U''in the line description is not available for''Underground''but for''independent.'' After the opening of the new line to the Killesberg in the spring of 1993, however, had taken part, the function in 1976, abandoned tram line 10, it was in 1999 with the extension of the U14 from Mulhouse to Neckargröningen first time since the beginning of the rail era a real network expansion. 2000 was followed by the commissioning of the 6.3 kilometers of new track Heumaden-Nellingen. Mid-2005, the district Neugereut connected to the rail network, the end of 2005 was the extension of Freiberg to Mönchfeld, 2010, finally, the extension of the U6 Möhringen to Fasanenhof. Conversion of the tram on urban rail system The light rail should go to standard gauge and the access to the trains should be possible without the elimination of steps. In addition, balloon loop n no longer be necessary to route ends. The specially developed for Stuttgart light rail vehicle DT 8 took these requirements into account. Since both systems had to be operated for an extended period of coexistence, transition solutions were required. The funding for the urban rail system lines were first on the three-rail track rebuilt. The (internal) third rail was then gradually expanded since again, where no trams more wrong. Another challenge arose from the different platform heights. With the old trams of ascent was only on the street or from a low platform (underground station) is possible, the new light rail vehicle was the climb either accessible via a raised platform (the preferred and definitive solution) or on an underground station. The light rail vehicles older type (DT 8.4, DT 8.5, DT 8.7) are equipped with so-called folding step s that can be opened at the underground station. During the transition period than in the tunnels still wrong both types of vehicles, platforms were converted to half of high platforms. The rebuilding of the second half was only possible on the routes on which no wrong tram cars longer. From 1982 to 1983 three pre-production vehicles of the Stuttgart light rail railcar DT 8 were used (DT DT 8.1 to 8.3) on the section Plieningen-Möhringen line 3 in the trial run. 1985, line 3 of Plieningen to Vaihingen first line was completely converted to rail. Then in 1986 the lines 1 and 14, 1988, the festival line 1989, line 9, 1990, lines 5 and 6, 1993 the new line 7 and 1994, the fourth line followed Between 1997 and 1998 the line was moved 13, 2000, the new HVZ line 8 and the discontinued "Event Lines" 16 (2006 through 19 replaced), 17 and 18 to operate on. In 2002, the conversion of tram line 2 was made on light rail. In September 2005 the construction work for the conversion of the last meter gauge line Line 15 were recorded on light rail. First, maintaining the driving operation of the Südast Olgaeck to Ruhbank and the section was completed through the North Station area. In December 2007, the U15 and went between Ruhbank Zuffenhausen Kelterplatz in operation. On the two sections of the Südastes converted a three-rail track was laid, enabling the vintage car rides with meter track vehicles of the future tramway museum in Bad Cannstatt on the North Station to Ruhbank. From early 2008 until mid-2011 following the reconstruction of the northern branch of Zuffenhausen to Stammheim, the most challenging part is a tunnel under the Lower Country road. The northern branch is served during this time by a replacement bus service with buses. Track Chronicle The tram lines 1, 3 and 14 in 1989 preceded the differentiation of the S-Bahn and tram lines, the letter U. The E-line to the Stuttgart Beer Festival and the stadium received its current name in 1994 as a U11. Railcars →''Main article: SSB DT 8'' The fleet consists of 164 railcars of the type DT 8, specifically for Stuttgart and its topography of DUEWAG, AEG, Siemens, SGP (equipment) and Lindinger & Partner (Design) was developed. The term DT 8 stands for the motor coach with eight axes. There are now eleven o'clock series, the first three series were single prototype. Depots The use of light rail trains are made of three depots. The depot in Heslach 1 , which was expanded in 1994 and the now 60 light rail vehicles are parked. Here is next to the SSB office and the main workshop and a car wash. From the depot in Möhringen is the car use the U3, U5, U6, U7, U8, U12 and U15. To the depot include the parking facilities Gerlingen (since 1997, ten trains) and Waldau (since 1998, five trains). On 10 May 2000, the depot 3 in Remseck-Aldingen on inaugurated. He offered in the first stage of a capacity for 40 trains are now stationed in the final 60 two-car train. As in other depots are also available in Aldingen a car wash and a workshop. The lines U1, U2, U13, U14 and U15 are used from here. The trains are on special lines, depending on availability, provided by all depots. The former depot 5 in Bad Cannstatt (which is out Heslach at the SSB as the extension of the depot, which is also the driver of the train) is home to three gear trains of the type ZT 4 that the cog railway Stuttgart (line 10 ) run. Stops (selection) Hauptbahnhof Through the eight lines of clashing there Central Station is the main hub of the city railway. He has created four tracks and is located on level -2. At level -1, the Velcro Passage is filled with shops, while the | drives S-Bahn Stuttgart S-Bahn at the level -3. All four levels (± 0 to -3) are connected by lifts. In addition to the U5, U6, U7, U9, U11, U12, U14 and U15 were here by 2010, the vintage tram routes 21 and 23 Now, however, the low platforms are dismantled, so that a stop is no longer possible. The station was opened in 1976th In 2007, extensive renovations took place in the Klett Passage. Charlotte Square The stop Charlotte Square is an underground, four-track, two-story Tower Station. It is next to the main station of the main junction of the Talquerlinien Tallängslinien and four bus lines. It is the oldest subway station in Stuttgart, the lower platforms (Tallängslinien) were opened in 1966, 1967 followed by the platforms of the Talquerlinien located on the platforms of Tallängslinien and this blunt and cut at an acute angle. It is part of an integrated transport structure, south of the lower stop is in parallel with a four-lane road tunnel on the train of the B 14, which goes under the Charlotte Square and the upper stop. The upper station was also used as a pedestrian underpass, an above-ground crossing the intersection was not possible (only in the 1990s were above ground pedestrian crossings created). In the 80 years the station received 96-cm-high platforms, for several years, the platforms of the Tallängslinien hochflurig completely. The platforms of the Talquerlinien other hand, are divided to this day in high and low platform sections, since wrong end of 2007 has trams and light rail. Today, the underground station and only for special tours of the vintage line 23 is used. Due to the lack of intermediate level between the valley length and the Talquerlinien and the lack of central platforms must be overcome, depending on the transfer connections once or three times the height difference between the two floors. Each level required changes can be made by stairs or elevator, made up exclusively, by escalator. Southward between the platform and the Tallängslinien the escalators to the platforms of the two Talquerlinien another level difference is five or six steps, or a corresponding ramp. Ruhbank (TV Tower) The stop "Ruhbank (TV Tower)" (Kirchheimer crossing'' Hauptstraße / Filderstraße, see also Ruhbank), located some 400 meters southeast of Stuttgart TV Tower, is the most most populated areas distant from the city railway station and with is the highest point in the railway network of the SSB. The 1997/98 in the years resulting light rail stops for the lines U7 and U8 is located on the city outward end of the tunnel Waldau. To the 80-meter platform means better integrated into the wooded area, we sat in the wooden structures more than one metal. Between its opening in May 1998 and the extension of the line of Sillenbuch Heumaden up in September 1999, the station Ruhbank the U7 served as a terminus.' ' For the line U15 was created in 2007 to a 40-meter-long parallel middle platform east of the previous tram turning loop. The U15 threaded through a shallow ramp about 60 meters after the stop of the U7 and U8 in which an existing line. The inside track on the meter gauge terminal loop has been preserved as the end of the vintage tram. In the 530 meter long tunnel between the adjacent stations Ruhbank Waldau and runs through the center of the tracks, a siding track for five trains, which had shorter durations (Waldau-Killesberg) in increased traffic congestion during major events in the sports area Waldau provided. The SSB set this, however, a short runner no longer, so this track has no operational function more regularly now. State Gallery The stop state gallery is located at the Willy-Brandt-Strasse, in the north following the Gebhard-Müller-Platz, through which they of the eponymous National Gallery Stuttgart, about 400 meters southeast of the Stuttgart main station is disconnected. Here, keep the lines U1, U2, U4, U9, U11 and U14. The station is underground and is located directly next to the Planetarium Stuttgart. With the completion of the construction project Stuttgart 21 - especially the excavation for the new central train station - is later than 2016 new, only in a simple depth and open at the top stop at the edge of the National Gallery Castle Garden arise. These must be moved from 2011 the previous light rail line and raised by several meters. After installing the new stop the current station is demolished. Justified by the imminent demolition, the National Gallery stop one of the last stations in the Stuttgart tunnel network that is not accessible is available. As part of the U11 double header on the line increased high-level platforms were extended only with makeshift bridges. Projects Accessibility The program for the accessibility use of light rail, should be continued, especially in regard to people with physical impairments. The aim is to equip all stations with high platforms and the installation of lifts at ground level not achievable stops. Since 12 December 2010, all lines fitted throughout with high platforms. U5 Where a reconstruction since 1990, shut down and built back, but so far kept free path between and Leinfelden Echterdingen (backyard) is. It is possible an up to the outskirts to the continuation of underground industrial park planned Echterdingen East and from there to the airport / fair and / or direction Filderstadt. U6 For the future, a continuation of the new line is from the industrial area east of Fasanenhof Stuttgart and the airport planned. [http://www.ez-online.de/lokal/stuttgart/stuttgart/Artikel1656335.cfm ''Construction of the U6] In:..4th Esslinger Zeitung June 2008 [http://content.stuttgarter-nachrichten.de/stn/page/detail.php/1957133 About Fasanenhof Leinfelden or to the fair?] In:Stuttgarter Nachrichten online., 25th February 2009 The line runs to cross the A 8 east along the B 27 and the Rand Airport Road. In the cost-benefit analysis of the U6-cut extension better than a trade connection with the U5 of Leinfelden. Therefore, the U6-renewal is pursued, although both routes would be economical. Line U12 As part of Stuttgart, 21 is the year 2012 the construction of a light rail line from Central Station on the future of the European quarter, the North Station area, the Lion Gate district and Hallschlag to Hofen and by 2016 an extension to the existing line of U14 to Mühlhausen as far as Remseck planned . In the area of the future European quarter (former freight depot, currently planning area A1 of Stuttgart 21) is a branch of the existing route before Türlenstrasse from the main station planned, where a new rail tunnel will extend to a new stop in Budapest court, and from there the North Station Road to the stop dairy farm, which is connected to the existing light rail network (U15). Construction of the open cut was to be constructed tunnel in November 2008 because the shell of the tunnel together with the new city library Library 21 is created. [http://www.stuttgarter-zeitung.de/stz/page/detail.php/1673864 Library 21 - The ground breaking is not far off] In:..2 Stuttgarter Zeitung to April 2008 From breakpoint to the Lion Gate Hall beat the track in the middle of the Lion Gate on a leafy street running track bed. With the start of construction is anticipated in the year 2011. The completion of the U12 is to Hallschlag scheduled for December 2012. In a further step, the route will be extended to Max-Eyth Lake and build on the existing route of the U14. The U12 will then go to Remseck, while the U14 then at the Max-Eyth lake ends. light rail line U12'' on www.stuttgart.de In the other direction is planned, the U12 at the stop moat auszufädeln and the industrial area in Vaihingen-east as far as to lead Dürrlewang. Line U15 The largest construction project in the near future is the light rail moderate expansion of the former tram line between wine and master Zuffenhausen home with tunneling of the Lower Country road and the road Güglinger. The stops Stammheim City Hall and stem home are to be merged here. The amended between stops Kirchtalstrasse and salt marsh road route eliminates the stop tooth-studded street. Not realized, a thought in the early planning link between light rail and tram in Zuffenhausen, as the tunnel of light rail, the rail line to Ludwigsburg passes under a considerable distance from the station Zuffenhausen. The (re) start of the trail is scheduled for December 2011. As part of Stuttgart, 21, was the completion of the U12 line has been planned, to change the course of U15 in the North Station and the future European quarter. The U15 would then be forwarded along with the U12 between the main railway station and bus stops Türlenstrasse and operate the new rail tunnel under the European quarter, the new space station in Budapest. From there the route continues over the future place in Budapest (intersection Wolfram-/Nordbahnhofstraße) along the North Station Road, where it then connects to the bus stop dairy farm to the existing route. After the beginning of 2008 by the SSB initiated amendment to the zoning decision is to route the Nordbahnhofstraße run above ground on its side and swirl about the height cemetery road in the middle position, whereby the stop dairy farm in the present situation can be obtained. Base for planning changes have included former traffic forecasts of up to 18,000 vehicles per day for the Rose Stone Street, which have proved to be scheduled due to the change in use conditions of the area as too high, and the intention of harming himself no chance, since it at the political level objections to a premature setting of the existing Streckenastes there. For the tracks in the cemetery road and the existing bus stop Prague Cemetery therefore remain open to all options . In:Over hill and valley''edition 3 / 2008 Others Next in the discussion, but not in the detailed planning stage, are among other things, a gap closing between stops Mönchfeld (terminus of line U7) and Mulhouse (U14), which is drawn apparently only considered if the proposed U12 Section Hall Beat Remseck not be financed rail expansion of the U 5 only as a backup plan''intended In.Cannstatter newspaper online 8. June 2008 . Furthermore, the continuation of the "Neue Messe line direction Filderstadt and beyond. Tunnel constructed provisions and unused * As part of the S-Bahn construction to 1978 originated in the second floor under the Rotebühlplatz as constructed provisions for the light rail a short tunnel section. This tunnel was 1983 after the construction of the subway station Rotebühlplatz and the ramp in the Fritz-Elsas-Straße in operation. * Between the stops Charlotte Square and National Gallery is still the Ausfädelung the parallel south running, now unused tunnel to see, which led the former to the temporary tunnel ramp Konrad-Adenauer-Strasse (1972 with the opening of the tunnel section abandoned Charlotte Square-Stöckach). * In the Little Palace Square''ran from 1968 to 1978, a tunnel of the tram line 8 After setting the same, the tunnel was empty until 2002 and was in the course of the construction of the Art Museum in the exhibition rooms built into the basement. * The stop Herderplatz is already built up a deeper, now unused tunnel trough, which merges into the existing tunnel to Botnang and can be connected to a possible future tunnel under the road Bebel. When Herder place for opening in 1994 were already built two elevator shafts, however, is the one on the platform into town today only in shell condition. This side of the station is reached by a long drawn-ramp to yet accessible. Whether the second lift is installed, is so far not in sight. * The last stop was created Ostfildern-Nellingen founded in a deep concrete trough, with a possible further construction of the direction Esslingen can be redeveloped into a tunnel ramp. * First tracks for the U12 have been moved already in transforming the Lion Gate junction in conjunction with the new Prague Saddle Tunnel (track junctions in the crossing area) and are currently used as a Ausziehgleis. * In connection with the construction of the Library 21 built on the site of the former freight depot from November 2008 to early 2010, two 60 m (town) and 40 m (town) has a long single-track tunnel tube sections for the later U12 route. Earlier constructed provisions * Already in the 1980s was under the State Road 10 (B10, Bundesstraße 10)/Federal Highway 27 in Zuffenhausen helped build a tunnel box as constructed provisions for eventual leadership of the U5 line via the railway station Zuffenhausen. This tunnel is still unused. It covers just under the surface of the road, not under the railway systems of Deutsche Bahn, as they were building the road is reduced, but not converted. Also in the U15, this tunnel will be wasted because the U15 will not circulate through Zuffenhausen train station, but through a new tunnel under the road Unterländer-/Güglinger. The new tunnel is set so low that a lowering of about extending road later would still be possible as well. * On the day unused portion between Leinfelden Echterdingen were in Echterdingen high school in the late 1970s, as was the future of this route still open to debate, thresholds for a three-rail track (but in outer layer) laid. Together with the other tracks, this already-developed section was built back in 1991, because the U5 had received in 1990 and its end point in Leinfelden a continuation in sight. * On the section of Vaihingen to Möhringen was the construction of the new bridge over the North-South road built in the early 1980s, already an additional crossover in the standard gauge track to Möhringen . In a then planned relocation of the track construction yard cheeks to the current rail depot Möhringen (no longer pursued today) would be over these points, a goods siding of Vaihingen station from the parts as the former Filderbahn had shared the city railway line, was connected along the north-south road to the new rail yard. * At the opening of the downtown tunnel Talquerlinie between 1976 and 1978, this Palace Square and the main station is already compatible with standard gauge sleepers and on the staircases of the stations already equipped with high-platform approaches. At that time it was still made of an outer layer of the third rail, why had the thresholds in the mid-1980s in a number of night operations to the modern inner layer are reversed. Thus, the edges of the raised platform at the southern end stumps the main train station too far away from the track so that they in the 2010 made by binding of the high platform, ie Task of the low platform for the urban rail system were not available. The SSB had therefore in the summer of 2010 to adjust the track position in this field. See also * Stuttgart trams * Transport and Tariff Association Stuttgart (VVS) * S-Bahn Stuttgart * Cog railway Stuttgart * Funicular Stuttgart * Killesberg Bahn Stuttgart Links * official website of SSB * light rail line network (PDF, 474 kB) * photos from Stuttgart city and tram * Stuttgart light rail in UrbanRail.Net (English) * webcam of the construction site of the library 21 with light rail tunnel U12 References